leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Braineel/Scarab, the Beetle Blademaster
Intro Hi. I'm Braineel. Like many others; I play League of Legends. Like many others; I like to theorycraft new champions. Like many others; I have no imagination or sense of game balance. You, like many others, like to read things that other people post, and tell them all about how it is "FAKE AND GAY", and "GARBAGE". Now that we know each other, I move on to why I posted this, and what it is. As you've probably guessed by now, this is a champion concept. I don't know why I make them, and I probably never will. It's fun, I suppose. I just want some help balancing the kinks out of this concept; I know it's unbalanced and unfair, and I want to make it not so. I don't know why. That's also fun, I suppose. As an intro to this champion, he is intended to be a tankydeeps with strong initiation and strong teamfight presence, but a weak early game and no lane sustain to speak of. If any part of his kit or stats seems to stray from that, please let me know your opinion on the matter. "GARBAGE" is not a helpful opinion, as it refers to the whole. "his Q si fak and gay" is a much more helpful opinion, as it refers to a part of the whole. See how that works? I've attempted to achieve my intentions through a combination of high base stats and skill damage, with little cc and a negligible mana pool. This should encourage builds with items such as , and . Scarab should be jungle-viable, with primary locations in top lane and 0cs bottom. Again, please let me know specifically if any part of his kit seems to ruin these intentions, in your opinion. Finally, I'm sorry if my dry "wit" has found anyone closing this blog post early out of distaste, and I apologize if my walls of text drive you away. I assure you it's only because of your lack of taste, and is certainly in no way my fault. Your failure to detect sarcasm is also your own fault. Clearly. Scarab, the Beetle Blademaster * 551 +86 HP ** 2099 HP @ 18 * 226 +39 MP ** 928 MP @ 18 * 6.50 +0.70 HP5 ** 19.1 HP5 @ 18 * 7.85 +0.05 MP5 ** 8.75 MP5 @ 18 * 51 +3.3 AD ** 110.4 AD @ 18 * 0.625 +3.8% AS ** 1.029 AS @ 18 * 11 +3.8 Armor ** 79.4 Armor @ 18 * 30 +1.25 MagRes ** 52.5 MagRes @ 18 * 125 Range ** 125 Range @ 18 * 315 Movespeed ** 315 Movespeed @ 18 *** Notes: I really tried to limit Scarab's mana pool. As you will soon see, his skills are on the powerful side, and Scarab shouldn't be able to spam them early. Natural tankiness is through the roof, with a huge AD pool as well. Q - Frenzy (Active): Scarab performs a frenetic spin, hitting all nearby foes and healing; healing more for each enemy champion hit. * Physical Damage: 80/100/120/140/160 (+0.7 bonus AD) * Heal: 25/45/65/85/105 (+0.15 AD) * Additional Heal: 4/13/22/31/40 (+0.06 AD) per champion hit * Range: 300 * Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds * Cost: 75 mana ** Notes: Changed up the skill a little. It now scales on champions hit along with a base. W - Bladed Armor (Active): Scarab can activate Bladed Armor to block the next spell to strike him within the next 1.5 seconds, receiving no damage. (Passive): Basic attacks striking Scarab return true damage to the attacker. This passive effect does not take effect while Bladed Armor is on cooldown. * True Damage Returned: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% of damage received ** Minimum 5/7/9/11/13 damage ** Maximum 10/15/20/25/30 damage * Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds * Cost: 0 mana ** Notes: Changed the flat damage return to a percentage; added min/max values; increased length of active; added forgotten cost. It remains True Damage because it's already mitigated by Scarab's armor, which is probably really high. E - Fortify Exoskeleton (Active): Scarab fortifies himself, receving less damage for a duration, and knocking back nearby foes. * Damage Reduction: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% * Knockback: 55 * Duration: 4 seconds * Range: 200 * Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds * Cost: 65/75/85/95/105 mana ** Notes: Messed with cooldown and duration, as per the comment. R - Blinding Assault (Active): Scarab blinks to a target position, dealing physical damage to all foes between his starting position and ending position. Blinding Assault can be cast once more within 5 seconds before going on cooldown. All foes hit by Blinding Assault are slowed for 3 seconds. * Physical Damage: 75/150/225 (+0.65 AD and 0.5 AP) * Slow: 20%/30%/40% * Range: 525 * Cooldown: 160/140/120 seconds * Cost: 100/150/200 mana ** Notes: Has a channel time after the blink, during which the attack is performed. ** Notes: Changed the mana cost, as per the comment. Innate - Swarm (Innate): Scarab gains a Swarm stack upon taking damage from any source, increasing his movespeed by 4% and his attack speed by 5% for 5 seconds. This effect can stack up to 5 times. * Notes: Continuing to take damage does refresh the stacks. Old Skills Placing older versions of the skills here, for posterity and such. Q - Frenzy - Initial Specs (Active): Scarab performs a frenetic spin, hitting all nearby foes and healing. * Physical Damage: 80/110/140/170/200 (+0.8 bonus AD) * Heal: 30/60/90/120/150 (+0.3 AD) * Range: 300 * Cooldown: 9/8/7/6/5 seconds * Cost: 75 mana Q - Frenzy - First Iteration (Active): Scarab performs a frenetic spin, hitting all nearby foes and healing. * Physical Damage: 80/100/120/140/160 (+0.7 bonus AD) * Heal: 30/55/80/105/130 (+0.35 AD) * Range: 300 * Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds * Cost: 75 mana W - Bladed Armor - Initial Specs (Active): Scarab can activate Bladed Armor to block the next spell to strike him within the next 0.5 seconds, receiving no damage. (Passive): Basic attacks striking Scarab return true damage to the attacker. This passive effect does not take effect while Bladed Armor is on cooldown. * True Damage Returned: 20/40/60/80/100 * Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds E - Fortify Exoskeleton - Initial Specs (Active): Scarab fortifies himself, receving less damage for a duration, and knocking back nearby foes. * Damage Reduction: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% * Knockback: 55 * Duration: 2/3/45/6 seconds * Range: 200 * Cooldown: 18 seconds * Cost: 65/75/85/95/105 mana R - Blinding Assault - Initial Specs (Active): Scarab blinks to a target position, dealing physical damage to all foes between his starting position and ending position. Blinding Assault can be cast once more within 5 seconds before going on cooldown. All foes hit by Blinding Assault are slowed for 3 seconds. * Physical Damage: 75/150/225 (+0.65 AD and 0.5 AP) * Slow: 20%/30%/40% * Range: 525 * Cooldown: 160/140/120 seconds * Cost: 200 mana ** Notes: Has a channel time after the blink, during which the attack is performed. Special Thanks I'd like to give special thanks to User:NeonSpotlight and User:TehAnonymous for their wonderful blogs (Styles, NeonSpotlight's Compendium of Editorial Knowledge) which helped me in my endeavors to craft this blog page. Thank you. Category:Custom champions